


Forget That You're Forgotten

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Depression, Emotional, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: After Hanoi Knights entered Playmaker's team, Takeru decides it would be best for him to leave.





	Forget That You're Forgotten

 

It was a usual day in LINK VRAINS. Duelists were dueling,watching Playmaker saving the day with Revolver, making bets... Wait,Playmaker with Revolver? Dueling as partners? But what happened to Soulburner? Well, Soulburner was put on timeout. Ever since Hanoi teamed up with them against his will, he was told to take some time to think but everything he did was glaring at the Hanoi leader who was smirking victoriously.

 

 

 

Soulburner hated him. And after he admitted that, he became a lone wolf against his will. He wasn't even allowed to carry Flame because he was not allowed to duel. Ever since he lost the duel against Revolver, in which he was determined to win and avenge 10 years of suffering, he lost the duel and his pride. And his partner didn't even care.

 

 

 

"And I thought we're partners Playmaker..." he sighed sadly "And you chose him...What kind of partner are you?" he glared in Revolver's direction while the new pair was dueling. Revolver noticed jealous stare of Soulburner and whispered his Borreload Savage Dragon to outrage towards Soulburner. Soulburner ducked only to see how he was aiming for the building. It started to shake and break while Soulburner blamed himself for not taking the D-Board with him so he waved in Playmaker's direction with hope, but that hope immediately broke like the building beneath him as Playmaker flew away with Revolver.

 

 

 

"Playmaker...Why..." Soulburner thought as he finally started to fall. He tried to create protective flames but they only burned him and eliminated oxygen which made him pass out. It would be a fall to death if he wasn't caught before he hit the ground. The duelist stared at him in confusion before logging out and taking Soulburner with him.

 

 

 

As the duelist returned to his world, he was awaited by his respectful sidekick "Revolver-sama" silver haired greeted before asking "Why did you save Soulburner? Isn't that you two are deadly rivals?" Revolver didn't reply, just exited the door and set off towards Soulburner's house.

 

 

 

He searched for the location online and found it after few seconds which gave him a hint that Soulburner's house wasn't full of modern technology and that it had no guard. He quietly sneaked through the window and reached fire duelist's room. It was pretty modest. It had only a closet, a bed and a small desk on which was a duel disk. Revolver curiously poked it and a small hothead rose it's head and grumbled.

 

 

 

"Takeru. I told you not to bother me-WHO THE H$$K ARE YOU!?" the AI outraged and started to change it's shape until it became a six-tentacled monster "I swear, if you did something to my partner-"

 

 

 

"The only thing I did was save him. If you don't appreciate it, I don't give a dam" Revolver sighed and the AI returned to his normal form arms still crossed "You are Ryoken Kogami A.K.A. Revolver" it asked and Ryoken nodded "My name in Kanji means 'indomitable soul dream' pronounced 'Flame'"

 

 

 

"I've heard that explanation 10 000 times" Ryoken sighed.

 

 

 

"I only said it 7 989 times! Gosh, you're same like Takeru. Where is he?" Flame asked and Ryoken glanced at the bed where the fire duelist was resting from the close encounter with virtual death "What happened? Did you do that?"

 

 

 

"Yes...And no" Ryoken answered and AI gave him a confused glance.

 

 

 

"I did because I send my dragon's attack towards him, and I didn't because I was thinking that he would dodge or that Playmaker would help him. But everything turned out wrong. I apologize" Flame's glare softened but he didn't say a word. He only approached to his partner and removed hair from his eyes before checking the temperature.

 

 

 

"He has a fever" Flame sighed "Not being able to control flames was the first sign of it since he isn't that clumsy usually"

 

 

 

"Wait,you saw that?"

 

 

 

"Yes. But I couldn't do anything because I would always be too late..." Flame sighed sadly while ruffling Takeru's already messy hair. Ryoken decided to make some tea for himself and leave some for Takeru when he wakes up.

 

 

 

"Could you show me the kitchen?" Ryoken asked and the AI nodded as they went in the kitchen. While walking, Ryoken noticed how pictures on the walls were only off Takeru and his grandparents but one caught his eye. A picture of Takeru with a young couple. They were all smiling. Like a real family. Something Ryoken never experienced.

 

 

 

As they arrived in the kitchen, a loud thud was heard from the bedroom and it caught Ryoken's attention. "It's nothing. Just the way he wakes up"Flame answered. A white haired teen slowly approached to them, hand gripping his forehead. "Flame!Where are you!?If you put my white shirt with red clothes I swear to Light Ignis,I'll give you to SOL-" he stopped when he saw Ryoken standing in front of him with a serious and relieved expression.

 

 

 

"What are you doing here?" he growled and Ryoken was surprised because how Soulburner and the teen in front of him don't look similar.Yet,their spirit's still same.

 

 

 

"I was wondering how are you..." Ryoken stopped when he saw the glare white haired teen was sending him "And I came to apologize"

 

 

 

"Why? I was the one who couldn't save himself. No biggie..." red haired narrowed his eyes and walked past them to the door of the house.

 

 

 

"You know where the exit is" his voice was cold unlike his attribute.

 

 

 

"I can't leave" Ryoken growled "Because you don't know how to take care of yourself, baka."

 

 

 

"BAKA!?" fire duelist yelled before leaping at the dragon duelist.The two of them chased each other around a table when a memory popped in their head.

 

 

 

-Flashback-

 

 

 

_"Give her back!" six year old cried while trying to reach his cat plush that was stolen by bullies._

 

 

_"Her?That's only a toy!" one of them laughed while the kid was just about to cry._

 

 

_"Leave him alone!" a bit older kid growled as everyone faced him._

 

 

_"Or what-" bullies didn't even dare to breath as two bodyguards appeared behind the boy. They cried as they ran home and dropped the cat plush in a puddle of dirty water._

 

 

_"No... Amber..." he sniffed while hugging the ginger cat in a warm embrace. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned around to face cold blue eyes._

 

 

_"Hey, don't cry. I'm Ryoken and I'll help you and Amber" Ryoken smiled and took smaller's hand._

 

 

 

_"Let's go"_

 

 

 

-Flashback End-

 

 

 

"And then we played tag all night long"Ryoken mumbled slowing down the pace.

 

 

 

"Yeah. You helped Amber. And then you helped your father kidnap me"

 

 

 

-Flashback-

 

 

 

_"Ryoken, why do I have to wear a scarf over my eyes?"_

 

 

_"Because I have to show you something, Takeru" Takeru couldn't point out but there was something strange in Ryoken's voice._

 

 

_He became extremely suspicious as he felt a cold air around himself and the door slamming shut._

 

 

_"Ryoken?"_

 

 

_He got no response._

 

 

_That's when the place started to fill with gas and he passed out._

 

 

 

-Flashback End-

 

 

 

"I shouldn't forgive what that incident did to my family..." Takeru growled punching the wall and then sighed "But I can forgive you. You had to do it. Because of your father"

 

 

 

There was a long silence between them followed by thunder and heavy rain from outside.

 

 

 

"How about you stay overnight?" Takeru suggested and Ryoken nodded. The two sat on the sofa in the living room and watched a movie. It was a thriller about a cat who was helping a small girl in getting rid off the troll that wanted to take her soul.

 

 

 

"Man, he's so creepy" Takeru sweatdropped as he saw how weird the troll looked.

 

 

 

"Still looks better than you" Ryoken teased and noticed Takeru's cute pout.

 

 

 

"Whatever, like I care" he grumbled under his breath as he turned his head away from Ryoken.

 

 

 

"Don't be like that~" Ryoken teased and pecked Takeru's cheek with his lips. Takeru blushed furiously and jumped five feet in the air.

 

 

 

"Who...What-WHY!?"

 

 

 

"Because your cute when you're embarrassed~" Ryoken smirked and Takeru hit him before sitting a bit closer and slowly finding that he has feelings for the knight.

 

 

 

-Start swirling, Data Storm! I'm now With The-

 

 

 

"Halo?" Ryoken asked and Takeru carefully listened to the conversation.

 

 

 

"Where are you?" a voice asked on the other side.

 

 

 

"That doesn't matter. What do you want?"

 

 

 

"We are going on a dinner."

 

 

 

"I can't"

 

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

"I'm busy. Bye" as Ryoken ended the call he noticed red haired boy's weird stare.

 

 

 

"Who was that?" Ryoken sighed before saying.

 

 

 

"Your partner"

 

 

 

"Oh... What did he want?"

 

 

 

"To go on a dinner"

 

 

 

"And you..."

 

 

 

"I said no"

 

 

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I want to spend time with you, cinnamon roll" Ryoken slowly leaned forward and captured younger's lips. At first,Takeru was surprised but then relaxed and melted in the kiss. Soon,they had to catch some air so they stopped.

 

 

 

"You're such a good kisser" Takeru smiled slowly kissing his 'boyfriend'.

 

 

 

"Of course I am" Ryoken smirked as he saw Takeru pouting.

 

 

 

"You are a baka"

 

 

 

"Aw,I love you too"


End file.
